


Mask

by suggsygirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suggsygirl/pseuds/suggsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson decides to let House know who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this came about. Perhaps it was from the thought that Wilson really can't be as nice as he appears.

Even with the three wives and multiple infidelities, people still like Wilson, still respect him and treat him as if his morals were not questionable. It's as if the image he's projecting is a hologram, concealing the truth from the world and people can't see past the illusion.

Wilson sometimes wonders what would happen if he let the mask slip. How far would he go? Would he lose control? How would that feel? 

Wilson sits on the couch in House's apartment, feet up on the coffee table and a plate of Chinese food on his lap. His tie is off, his top button undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. House makes a comment regarding Wilson's relaxed state and the frequency of its occurrence around House. Wilson chuckles and nods his head, smiling at House and seemingly agreeing with him. Wilson knows that the exact opposite is true, Wilson's mask is at it's hardest, his most controlled when he's around House because it has to be, House is the closest to cracking the facade. He keeps a tight rein on his emotions, reflecting what he thinks House wants to see, what House _needs_ to see to prove his little theories on humanity are correct.

Late at night Wilson imagines what letting go around House might feel like. He strokes his erection as he visualizes the shock on House's face as Wilson reveals who he really is, shows House exactly how much control he has and lets House realize that he doesn't know Wilson at all. The balance of power in their relationship is not how it appears to be. House walks all over Wilson because he _lets_ him, because it suits Wilson to appear as the weaker of the two. Wilson could walk away at any point, start again at the drop of a hat, but House... he truly needs Wilson and the fact that he can't, or won't see that, makes it all the more delicious.

One day Wilson is going to let his guard down. House is taking liberties and stretching Wilson's self restraint to it's limit, pushing him. Wilson knows that House is testing his boundaries, seeing how far he can go. It occurs to Wilson that perhaps House wants him to lose control but House doesn't know Wilson, he doesn't appreciate that the consequences won't be Wilson walking away, Wilson won't leave until it suits him, the consequences will be... 

Wilson doesn't actually know, he's never let go of himself, ever. A part of him is looking forward to it, looking forward to seeing exactly what would happen.

House is detoxing, this of course has been engineered by Wilson, part of his grand plan, taking away House's excuses, shifting the balance of power inexorably in Wilson's favour and bringing House to his knees.

House is playing the piano when Wilson walks into the apartment, a sombre, melancholy tune that echoes House's appearance. Sweat has plastered his hair to his skull, his eyes are bloodshot and Wilson can detect a slight tremor to House's fingers. He can feel the tension radiating from the man, can feel his weakness and it excites him. Maybe tonight will be the night he loses it, lets House go where nobody ever has.

Wilson picks a fight, nagging, cajoling but oh-so sensitively, compassionately, just waiting for House to break. It doesn't take that long. House hits him, punches him in the jaw. Masked Wilson would have looked hurt and walked away with his tail between his legs. The real Wilson has House pinned against the wall by his throat. 

"Don't fuck with me, you don't know who you're dealing with"

The look on House's face will keep Wilson hard for months; the shock and the disbelief coated in a layer of fear that House tries desperately to hide. House stares at him searching for an anchor in Wilson's features, for something familiar to grab onto but there's nothing because House has never met the real Wilson. Slowly Wilson lets go of House's throat, moving backwards, keeping eye contact. 

House murmurs, "Wilson."

Wilson smiles, a real smile that lights up his face. "Yeah?"

House shakes his head sadly like he's disappointed that it took Wilson so long. "So, you do have a backbone, I was beginning to wonder."

House pushes himself off the door and stalks towards Wilson. "Nice to meet you. It only took 12 years."

Things are rapidly spiraling out of Wilson's control, the world is shifting on it's axis. House leans forward and crushes his lips to Wilson's until he can feel House's tongue plundering his mouth, taking him. Wilson doesn't stop him. He doesn't stop him when he pushes Wilson towards the bedroom, or when he strips his clothes from him. He doesn't stop him when his face is pushed into the mattress or when he feels slick fingers penetrating his body. Wilson doesn't stop him when those fingers are replaced by the thick bluntness of House's cock, or when House fucks him hard and rough enough that Wilson knows it'll be uncomfortable to sit down for days. 

When it's over Wilson turns to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Well, that didn't go according to plan."

House smirks and retorts, "There was a plan? You can't plan to lose control, it just happens."

Wilson was reeling, scrambling for purchase on this new landscape. "You knew?"

"That you really aren't as nice as you appear? Or what would happen when you lost it?" House queries, head cocked to one side and an amused smirk playing over his face.

"Either."

House appears lost in thought then answers carefully, "Everyone wears a mask, I've been pushing so hard to see the real you. I was beginning to think you really were a pathetic, co-dependant, womanizer." House chuckles to himself. "You're not that good an actor and I saw little glints of you every now and again. I wanted more."

Wilson moves fast and pins House to the bed, straddling him. "Next time I'm fucking you."

"I'm looking forward to it," House replies, then adds. "Oh and Wilson? From now on, You're naked around me. No mask, no lies and no secrets. Do you understand me?"

Wilson nods once and thinks perhaps he should lose control more often.


End file.
